Black Cat
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: Another Poe and BB fanfic. Who whould have known B likes cats?


AN: Another Poe and BB story, I wonder what Poe could of wrote if he had met B…The world may never know. Instead of a Lake today, we have a Black Cat, one of my favorites. I may start a series from this, if you can please give me your feedback. I do not own Another Note ,B nor Whammy, The Black Cat and Pluto; but I do own Lucy and the entertainment I get from writing these stories. Enjoy.

So, you are back again, I thought my other story would have scared you to death. Haha! You say you want another? Very well, I am bored and I do adore your visits so much; jail is like a never-ending wheel of monotony.

think I have the perfect story for you, listen well and listen closely for I will only repeat this story once. A large and powerful memory that has floated to my consciousness, a memory that may make think I am mad. I may be a murderer and fanatic, but I am _not_ in any way mad. Where shall I begin…I will chose the beginning, for that is where everything starts in a story, right?

I never really liked animals, but there was one animal I loved most and using the term _love_ very loosely, they were cats. Birds were bloody noisy, reptiles just sat there and ate (but were the best when lit on fire…ha-ha!), and even though dogs were loyal it was their never-ending playfulness that just _bothered_ me to a point to where- Let's just say dogs weren't the ideal pet for me, but cats they were amazing.

They held my attention the most, with their cute furry faces and bi-polar attitude they were perfect companions for me. Black was the favorite color for me, no impurities of gold nor gray graced their coats. Whammy had realized this when he noticed that the school's cat had gone missing a few years ago, a young and beautiful Egyptian Mau.

Thinking that I had a motive with the disappearance, he walked into my room with me petting and playing with the cat, a rare feat for I never talked to any the others except A. It was from that day that I began to lock my room; prying eyes is one my major pet peeves, right up with loud breathing and seeing _that_ letter.

You could ask my former cellmate…but he was _moved_ because of piercing screams of "He stabbed me in the eye! He stabbed me in the eye!" I had nothing to with it but let us say he does not breathe hard and sleeps with one eye open now, he gives me his jam though.

Where was I…Oh yes, the felines. Whammy obtained for me a week later a large and fluffy male black cat, he was extremely clever and purred so beautifully; I named him Pluto, the coldest and farthest planet from the Sun.

He followed me wherever I went especially on my midnight strolls through the school, melting into the long shadows and reappearing as a small but dangerous God of Death in the moonlight. He could be violent too, he almost took out my eyes when I forgot to feed him , I filed his claws down after that episode.

There was a girl, a plain one, who also shared my affection for cats. She was quiet and never spoke in large sentences, a companion who slowly grew upon me. Her name was…_L_ucy and she owned a small tabby kitten, she often stopped in the halls to caress or murmur words of interest to me as he elegantly stretched in the sun.

We had a type of relationship you could say, she would take care of Pluto when sleep and exhaustion captured me to darkness; I would help in her studies and allow her to walk with me in the night. She also had fondness for pain, a perfect Isabelle to my Charlie*.

It was after A's suicide that things went _downward _, my only true friend that I admired was dead. My temper was easily riled and moods ever changing. Lucy's presence began to bother me, thinking that was trying to fill the hole A tore into my heart. Coming to a point where I slammed her head against the dark marble floor, her blood could barely be seen as it glided on the smooth surface.

I walked from her as Whammy came to her aid, fervently questioning her about her attacker. Surprisingly she stayed silent, she still stayed and followed me, but walked a few steps behind with a letter opener in her pocket if I tried the action again. I tried to keep my temperament when it came to Pluto, but despair grew upon me and Scotch.

One night wandering round the grounds, alcohol bringing me into stupor, I began to suspect that the cat was avoiding me. I grabbed the black beast suddenly, and in his fright, he bit my hand leaving a small scar. His action propelled me into rage, I drew a penknife from my pocket and held him still as I, with a graceful move, dug out his eye from its socket.

It had to be one of the very few things I have regretted in life, and that list is _incredibly _short_. _I awoke later in the afternoon, sickened by my work but wine helped me erase the memory. Pluto recovered, his affliction still presented on his face, but he showed no pain to it. He took his daily walks, but sprinted from my very shadow, only following me when Lucy was there.

His fear was understandable, however it started to grate on my nerves, his shunning stoked the resentment in my heart, It was this that brought me to commit his murder.

I clearly remember, it was early morning when I slipped the noose , round his frail neck and hung him upon a large oak tree facing my room. I can still feel the rope fibers cut into my hands as I swung it over the tree limb. It was the second time I felt warm tears go down my face, the first I wish not to talk about, knowing that even though he avoided me, he still loved me and could not hold it against me.

I had murdered an ani- a person, he was human to me, and one that I cared about. If there were an omniscient being, one who decides our path in the Afterlife, I would not doubt for a second that he would throw me into the deepest and darkest part of Hell. I gazed at the corpse from my window as the day darkened, closing my curtains so that I could be relived of his gaze in my slumber.

It was on that same day, in the dark of night that I awoke to fire. D, a kind but paranoid girl, had lit her room on fire, one that spread with intensity to half of the school. My curtains and books were on fire, smoke made finding my door extremely hard. Whammy, Lucy, a few others, and myself escape unharmed; the rest either suffocated or burned to death.

It was the next day, when we returned to the ruins, that I saw the damage. All my walls except one had fallen in my room, one that was behind my former bed. It maintained it plaster from the fire, but there was one section that traumatized me. There looked to be an engraved large cat on the wall…with a rope attached to its neck.

Whammy saw this and reminded me that the tree that the cat was on was adjacent to my room, anyone could have thrown it in and the carcass could have left an imprint on the wall. This did not relieve my consciousness, and even after the rebuilding of the school, the cat's ghost still haunted me.

I began to look around for another cat, one who had Pluto's semblance and purr. It was on one of my strolls that I found myself staring at a black object, I looked on for an hour and gently touched it. It gave a deep purr in reply, it was a large black cat, one that resembled Pluto closely but had a bright white splotch on his chest.

He rubbed himself upon my legs as I continued to pet him. At a time I turned and walked away, surprised that he followed me to my room where he made his residence. Lucy smiled at his presence, probably remembering Pluto's playfulness; I began to hate the animal, its fondness to me was sickening. It also held the mark on it's face, the missing eye that I had inflicted on Pluto.

I avoided it at all costs fleeing from its form, I _loathed_ it to a point where it rivaled my hate for _him_. As I tried to keep my distance , it always seemed to follow at my heels, crouching at my feet wherever I sat and when I tried to rise it would use its claws to climb to my chest.

I wished to hit it so very hard, but refrained for I feared it so. I felt its hot breath on my face, its bulk always pressing on top of my chest as I slept.

My mood worsened, and Lucy bore the brunt of my anger, all with no complaints. She tagged along with me to the basement of the school one day, a favorite place for me to haunt and brood. The basement was always filled with interesting items, coffins and nails, axes and Louisville Sluggers, books on the human body and jars of jam. A smell of smoke lingered in here, the fire had destroyed this room the most.

The damned cat followed us, nearly breaking my neck as it went between my feet and caused me to trip on the stairs. Grabbing a near-by axe and forgetting my dread of the animal, I swung at it only to be stopped by Lucy.

Idiotic girl.

Prodded into anger by her action, I implanted to axe deep inside her brain. She fell to the ground without a sound. My racing brain began to formulate a way to dispose of the body, for I could not take her out neither day nor night.

Whammy had the halls monitored with infer-red and night-vision cameras every night, probably trying to prevent another fire.

I decided to wall her up, like the monks did to the dead brothers in the Middle Ages. The basement held an old fireplace, one that used to give us heat in the winters before the fire. I removed some of the bricks, the mortar crumbled at the touch, and placed Lucy inside, rebuilding the wall to look like it was never disturbed. I cleaned the floor and made sure nothing was left behind.

I started to look for the cat, that creature I wanted to _murder_so badly and found that it had disappeared. I gave it no more thought, for I slept so soundly that first night and the second and third. I roamed the halls with a smile on my face, happiness was a comrade to me.

On the forth day, Whammy confronted me with the whereabouts of Lucy, she had not attended her past four classes in a full week and he knew that she only talked to me. He searched my room, turning over every dust mite trying to see if I hand a hand in her disappearance. We descended to the basement with Roger , no worries nor doubts crossed my face.

I walked the whole circumference of that room as Whammy and Roger searched, calmly remarking upon the weather that evening. Whammy appeared to be satisfied, mumbling about "running off"; on the other hand, Roger just glared at me, he had always thought I was a demon's incarnate.

I smiled widely as I said, "I am just amazed about the construction of these _walls. _These solidly built _extravagant__walls_!" It was with this phrase that I rapped the exact place of Lucy's grave with my knuckles.

Alas! My good fortune ran out that every second, a wailing cry answered my knocks; one that escalated into a long shriek that sounded inhuman and reverberated through my mind. My eyes widened to impossible widths, wider than what they usually were, as I stumbled to the opposite wall, shock carved into my face.

Whammy and Roger froze for a second ,then with speed incredible for their ages, knocked down the false wall. It fell quickly, revealing Lucy's decayed and bloody body standing erect as a soldier. Whammy and Roger gasped as they looked at her head, its bright one eye burgundy red and mouth stretched as if to yowl.

That damnable cat, the bane of my existence, it seemed that I had walled it up with the corpse.

There's your story, now leave me alone. I grow tired with your shocked stare; what did you expect, a story full of unicorns and love? You make me laugh…But do come back, I may have another story just for you. _Ha..ha..ha…_

* * *

*Charlie and Isabelle, from The Thirteenth Tale, an amazingly good read. Review…or else you will wake up with a pencil in your eye or jam on your toast. Either one. XD.


End file.
